


Sweet revenge with a bitter aftertaste

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Dad!Derek, Derek Feels Guilty, Hospitals, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mugging, Revenge, kid!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Did you take the last ice cream?” Stiles slammed the door of the freezer shut. “Please, tell me that you didn’t take the last ice cream” he grumbled as he turned to meet Derek’s all too innocent face.<br/>“Oops” he said sweetly and Stiles barely resisted the urge to punch him.</p><p>or</p><p>All Derek wanted was to get revenge on Stiles for his rather flippant way of supporting him during the whole sexually-assaulted-and-fallen-out-of-a-tree debacle and he decided to up his game with a quite low blow. </p><p>Little did he know what that would lead to…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet revenge with a bitter aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you take the last ice cream?” Stiles slammed the door of the freezer shut. “Please, tell me that you didn’t take the last ice cream” he grumbled as he turned to meet Derek’s all too innocent face.

“Oops” he said sweetly and Stiles barely resisted the urge to punch him.

“You knew I worked late tonight and that I’d need a little to eat something after I finished. Why didn’t you leave some for me?”

“Must’ve slipped my mind” Derek smirked and sauntered out of the kitchen. “But hey, all you have to do is go to the store, you know, spending your hard-earned free time doing something that you absolutely don’t want to do. Almost like I did, last week when I picked you up from...”

“Oh, god, are you ever going to forget that or what?” Stiles interrupted him angrily.

“Nope, not likely” Derek answered, still smiling. “And if I need a reminder, all I have to do is go online and search YouTube for ‘skinny spazz goes crazy soccer mom’ and I’ll get a full visual.”

“Argh!” Stiles stomped away to get his money and keys and then threw Derek a dirty look. “I’m going to the store and when I get back I’m _not_ sharing!”

 

Half an hour later Derek started to wonder why Stiles wasn’t back yet and carefully listened to see if the Jeep was approaching. He couldn’t hear anything and decided to call instead, only to jump high when the theme song from Star Wars started blaring from the sofa. Stiles had forgotten his phone, how fantastic. He paced for a few minutes and tried to decide what to do. He couldn’t leave Laura alone at home and go looking for Stiles but on the other hand Stiles really should have been back by now and he couldn’t just sit around doing nothing. Small feet thudded on the floor, accompanied by the click of claws.

 

“Are you okay, daddy?” Laura asked sleepily and then yawned while Leia padded up beside him for a cuddle.

“Sure, sweetie” he answered, voice a little strained, and Laura picked up on that immediately.

“You’re lying” she said matter-of-factly and Derek groaned inwardly. He couldn’t even begin to understand how his parents had raised them all without ever being able to use a parent’s best friend, the little white lie.

“Yes, yes I am” he had to admit. “I didn’t want to worry you with things that children shouldn’t think about.”

“I’m not that little” Laura said as she crawled into his lap, only to be promptly followed by Leia. “And we’re a team, right?” Derek nodded in response. “So you should tell me.”

“Yes, I suppose I should” he sighed. “Stiles went to the store to get some more ice cream,” he started to explain, “and he’s not back yet and I’m starting to worry. Maybe he’s just having car trouble or something but he’s forgotten his phone and…” His voice trailed away and Laura hugged him tightly.

“Why don’t you go look for him?” she asked. “I can stay and call you if he comes back.”

“Because I don’t want to leave you all alone here” he answered, trying to take deep, calming breaths. The urge to go after Stiles was getting stronger by the minute but at the same time he couldn’t leave Laura unprotected.

“I’ll come with you then” she easily stated and headed for her room. “I’m getting a sweater” she continued before Derek had the chance to stop her. It was a school night and she really should be sleeping but on the other hand he couldn’t wait at home much longer before going crazy.

“Ready?” he asked when Laura came back, wearing not her own hoodie but one of Stiles’ which enveloped her like a tent. She nodded and picked up Leia’s leash. “Sweetie, I don’t think that…” he started when he realized that she intended to dog to be a part of the rescue mission as well but Laura gave him one look that clearly said that if she wasn’t to be left alone, then neither was Leia. Derek just sighed. “Let’s go then.”

 

Fear made Derek’s stomach churn unpleasantly when they arrived at the store and Stiles’ Jeep was nowhere to be seen. He quickly picked up his phone and hit speed dial.

“Stilinski.” The Sheriff was short and to the point when answering the phone.

“Is Stiles there?” Derek burst out and the Sheriff made a confused noise.

“No, should he be?” he wondered, then his tone sharpened. “Did you two have a fight?”

“What? No!” Derek exclaimed. “He went to the store and should have been back by now so I went looking because he forgot his phone and maybe had car troubles and couldn’t call to tell me but his Jeep isn’t here so…”

“Derek!” the Sheriff forcefully interrupted. “Calm down. Where are you now?”

“Outside the store” Derek answered, heart racing a mile a minute. He’d hoped that Stiles for whatever reason would have gone to his father’s house and that they’d meet up there and go home together. Now he was feeling more anxious than ever.

“I’m going to check in with the station and see if they know anything, maybe one of the patrol cars have spotted the Jeep. Just stay where you are, I’ll call back in a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay” Derek agreed, although he was buzzing with impatience but he knew that driving around haphazardly wouldn’t help much. Still, it’d feel better to actually _do_ something.

 

The minutes dragged on and if looks could kill, Derek’s phone would have been reduced to a pile of ashes long ago. As soon as it lighted up he swiped to answer, only barely managing to keep his claws tucked away.

“Yes?” he all but shouted and was met with the Sheriff’s worried voice.

“You should head up to the hospital, son” he said and Derek felt as if someone suddenly tilted the world on its axis. He could catch bits and pieces of the rest of the conversation, words like “attempted mugging”, “concussion” and “arrest” stood out but the rest sounded like gibberish and seemed to come from very far away.

“Daddy!” Laura’s scared voice jerked him away from his paralyzed state and he swore loudly. How could he be so stupid as to bring the dog along, he couldn’t take Leia into the hospital and he couldn’t leave her in the car either.

“Why the _hell_ did I bring the damn dog?” he shouted, accompanied by Leia’s whines and Laura’s protests.

“Derek!” the Sheriff interrupted for the second time of the evening. “Come by my house, I’ll take care of Laura and Leia for you and you can go and be with Stiles, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah” Derek murmured frantically as he turned on the car and attempted to put on his seatbelt at the same time as he checked Laura’s.  
“Drive safe, son” the Sheriff said before hanging up and Derek forced himself to breathe calmly before driving off.

 

At the hospital Derek quickly made a nuisance of himself, loudly demanding to see Stiles and it wasn’t until Melissa, who fortunately worked that evening, showed up to guarantee her colleagues that he was mostly harmless that he was actually admitted to the ward. The moment when he entered the room and his gaze fell on Stiles’ tired, bruised face he all but whimpered and flew across the room.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he whispered over and over again as he buried his face in Stiles’ hair.

“Come on, Big Bad, it wasn’t your fault” Stiles said and Derek whined again.

“If I hadn’t eaten…” he started to say put Stiles put a finger over his lips.

“Then maybe I’d gone to the store anyway because I felt like having Doritos instead or maybe I’d been robbed another night instead when stopping for gas. Not your fault. Apparently these guys have been hanging around for a while, it was pure coincidence that it happened tonight.”

“But I…” Derek insisted but Stiles was having none of it and interrupted.

“Nope! Be done with your little blame game and come cuddle me instead.” Stiles shuffled a little to make room for Derek on the bed. “And maybe you could do that, mm, oh yes,” he moaned contentedly, “that pain-sucking thingy, now _that’s_ the good stuff.”

Derek didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the other man. Stiles would be Stiles, always.


End file.
